Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve for an internal combustion engine. In particular, the present invention relates to a fuel injection valve for injecting fuel into a cylinder of an internal combustion engine.
Description of the Related Art
A fuel injection valve for injecting fuel into a cylinder of an internal combustion engine is known, comprising a cylindrical nozzle body which has a tip portion formed to have a conical shape, injection holes which penetrate from an inner circumferential surface to an outer circumferential surface of the nozzle body, and a valve plug which is accommodated slidably in the nozzle body and which opens/closes the injection holes, wherein the injection hole is formed so that a small diameter portion, which is arranged on a side of the inner circumferential surface of the nozzle body, is communicated with a large diameter portion which is arranged on a side of the outer circumferential surface of the nozzle body and which has a hole diameter larger than that of the small diameter portion, with a stepped portion (difference in, diameter) intervening therebetween (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1-3).